


Sweet Sanctuary

by WidowBite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Just a little bit of Angst, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WidowBite/pseuds/WidowBite
Summary: After Bucky returns from a stressful mission with the rest of the gang, he sought comfort in the streets of New York, wandering aimlessly until passing a familiar shop that smelt of sweet pastries and remembering the equally sweet baker that owned the cute shop.





	Sweet Sanctuary

Bucky could not wait to get out of the tower. As much as he loved his teammates and enjoyed spending time with them- and the tower had finally become a place where he could call home- he needed some alone time and fresh air.

The team, consisting of Steve, Sam, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky, had just gotten back from their latest mission. Nothing new, just taking down another HYDRA base and retrieving any valuable intel. Easy.

The only problem that this base in particular was that it had forced Bucky to stumble back into memory lane. This base was one where he spent his early time with HYDRA in. The one where they broke him, tortured him, removed the remainder of his arm and his memories before freezing him for the first time.

Never did Bucky really feel this way after a mission- paralyzed, breathless, anxious with silent panic.

After they removed the trigger words from his mind during his time in Wakanda, Bucky felt more at ease. Sure, the memories and past trauma were still there and he would wake up from the occasional nightmare every now and then, but he learned ways to recover as time passed.

But, this- stepping foot into a part of his past- was different because he was physically there. He had to return to his living nightmare.

“Bucky! Buck, where are you going?” Steve tried to catch up to Bucky as Bucky exited his room- changing from his tactical gear and into civilian clothes.

“Out.” Bucky mumbled, making his way to the elevator.

“O-okay. Are you okay, though?” Steve asked.

Bucky pressed the ‘down’ button and waited for the elevator to make it to his floor. Sighing, he responded. “Not really. I need to get some air, clear my head out a bit.”

Steve nodded his head in understanding, suddenly feeling guilty for sending his best friend on a mission that resurfaced unwanted memories. “I’m sorry, Buck. I-I thought you were ready for it.”

“It’s okay. I thought I was, too.” Bucky hung his head, shame beginning to spread all through him. “It’ll be okay, Steve. Just give me a little more time.”

“Alright. Try not to be out too long. You’re scheduled for training in the morning.”

“Yeah.” Bucky answered as he stepped into the elevator once the doors opened.

 

* * *

 

 

 Bucky roamed all throughout the city, relishing on the fresh enough air that signaled the arrival of autumn. The time of year where he began to feel a little more comfortable due to the fact that he didn’t have to wear clothing that exposed his metal arm and drawing unwanted attention.

 The noise from the vehicles and people walking about filled his ears, it was a good distraction from the war that threatened to erupt in his mind. There were times when he wished he were them; the normal people that inhabited the city. They didn’t face the same trauma and baggage that he did. They didn’t have to hide themselves from the public eye, to look over their shoulder every passing second to make sure that they weren’t being followed. They weren’t as paranoid as he was. Sure, no one was out looking for the Winter Soldier anymore. But, it was a hard habit to break.

As he continued to walk down the block, he hinted a familiar smell in the air. A sweet smell that made his mouth water and his stomach rumble. He began to follow the smell, coming upon the familiar, pastel pink colored bakery with the name ‘ _Sweet Sanctuary’_ placed above the entrance in bright red cursive.

 He remembered this cute little shop, stumbling upon it for the first time a little over a year ago when he arrived at the compound from Wakanda. He also remembers the gorgeous owner of said shop.

 A few teenagers had stepped out from the shop with bags of goodies in their hands, obviously dropping by after school, noting the backpacks that they carried on their backs. Once they had walked a certain distant, Bucky made his way over towards the entrance. But before making his way there, he noticed a flower shop right next to it. Obviously, it had opened just recently since he didn’t recall it being there before. So, he decided to make a quick stop there first.

 

* * *

 

Being slightly hesitant at the door, his hand slowly wrapping itself around the doorknob, Bucky could feel his heart starting to accelerate. He was nervous. He wanted to go inside and see her, but he was always too shy. Yes, the former Hydra assassin was too shy to face the girl who had captured his heart, and provided him with the sweetest of pastries.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky counted to three before opening the door. The little ding of the bell just above the door rang as he stepped inside. The place was completely vacant, much to Bucky’s relief.

“I’ll be right with you!” A sweet voice called out from the kitchen.

 Bucky walked over to the pastry display as he waited for her to arrive. He eyes each brightly colored cupcake, cookies of all shapes and sizes, eclairs and croissants, and so forth. Each having been hand crafted with love and care by the beautiful girl that made Bucky feel a little more human.

Getting lost amongst the sweets in front of him, Bucky failed to notice someone approaching.

“Bucky it’s so great to see you!”

Bucky flinched, coming back into reality. He looked up, seeing that bright, lovely smile spread on her face.

“U-uh, yeah!” Bucky straightened his posture. “It’s great to see you too, (Y/N).” He smiled softly as the girl made her way around the counter and walked over to him, giving him a quick hug.

“It’s so great to see you again. I’ve been wondering where you had run off to.” 

“Sorry I haven’t been around. Had been busy with missions and such.”

(Y/N) nodded her head in understanding. “No worries. I’m only a little hurt.” She teased, giving him a playful wink which resulted in Bucky rubbing the back of neck shyly. 

“I truly am sorry, doll. I didn’t mean to be away for that long. I’ll make it up to you by buying some cookies.” Bucky tried giving her a sly smile, noticing her squirming a bit with a bashful smile on her face. It pleased Bucky that he still had that effect on girls, well at least on her.

“Well in that case, you’re forgiven.” (Y/N) smiled before noticing the bouquet of flowers in Bucky’s hand. Bucky followed her line of sight, completely forgetting about the flowers he bought for her.

 “Oh, right! F-for you, (Y/N).” He smiled, handing them to her.

“Bucky they’re beautiful! You didn’t have to buy them for me.” Y/N said as she took the bouquet from him, instantly inhaling the heavenly scent before looking back over at Bucky. 

“Thank you.”

(Y/N) made her way back around the counter, trying to find a vase to place the flowers in. After finding a decent size vase and filling it with water, (Y/N) placed the flowers right by the register before making her way behind the pastry display, waiting for Bucky to choose his cookies. She gestured for him to make his selection.  

“Hmm, I want that one, that one. No, no, no, doll, not that one, the one behind it. That one, and that one.” Bucky pointed to each cookie that he wanted.

(Y/N) placed each cookie into a small brown paper bag before moving over to the register.

“Anything else, Bucky?”

Bucky shook his head as he met her over at the register. As (Y/N) rang up the items, Bucky couldn’t help but stare at her. Her soft skin, smooth hair, plump lips – lips that he dreamt of kissing during his time away. He let out a soft sigh of longing as he opened his mouth and whispered, “ ** _God, I missed you._** ”

“Hmm?” She looked over to him.

“What?” Bucky blinked.

“Did you say something, Bucky?”

“O-oh! U-um, I said ‘God, I missed your cookies’.” Bucky swallowed.

“Oh, well I’m glad you’re back now so you can have all the cookies you’d like.” She smiled sweetly at him before handing him the bag.

“How much was it, doll?” Bucky quickly reached for his wallet.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s on me today.” (Y/N) pulled out her own wallet and placed the right amount of money into the resister.

“No doll. I can’t accept that.” Bucky argued, trying to hand her the money.

She shook her head, smiling. “Really Bucky. It’s fine. Take it as a little welcome home treat. Plus, you bought me flowers.”

Bucky couldn’t argue with her, not when she was giving him that beautiful smile, so sweet that just that could’ve given more cavities than the cookies themselves.

 “Alright doll.” Bucky smiled, taking the bag, but didn’t put the money away. Instead, he inserted it inside the ‘tip jar’ that was just by the register.

“Bucky!” (Y/N) sighed a mock frustration.

 Bucky chuckled. “Thank you, (Y/N). Really. For everything.”

(Y/N) gave him a soft smile, taking his large hands into her smaller ones, catching Bucky slightly off guard.

“You are so strong, Bucky. You’ve been through so much, suffered for the majority of your life, yet you still manage to pull yourself together, even when you felt like giving up. You sure don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“(Y/N)…” Bucky just stared at her, his mouth trying to form words as (Y/N)’s fingers gently rubbed against Bucky’s hands- both flesh and metal.

 “You’re not a monster. You’re a survivor. A hero. You go out on these missions, risking your life for everyone else, without asking for anything in return. And you deserve all the happiness in the world.”

 The two stood there in silence for a moment, (Y’N)’s hands still holding Bucky’s.

 “Doll, I-I can’t take all the credit. You had a part in this.”

 (Y/N) tilted her head slightly. “I did?”

Bucky nodded his head, giving her a toothy grin. “I remember the day when I first stumbled in here. I was trying to run away from my latest nightmare. People looked at me like I a deranged manic with my clothes clinging to my body with sweat, hair in all directions. Yet, you didn’t judge. You wrapped me with a blanket of kindness. You allowed me to come into your sweet sanctuary filled with warm sweet parties and hot beverages that chased the darkness of my nightmares away and brought me back to reality. You listened to my ranting, my problems and my past. And well…” Bucky swallowed, looking down at their joined hands.

“…You became _my_ sweet sanctuary. And I will never be able to thank you enough for that, doll.” Bucky loosened his grip on the brown paper bag so he could take a hold of (Y/N)’s hands that had been engulfing his.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while, but I’ve been afraid of your response.” Letting out a shaky breath, Bucky looked up at (Y/N), the girl who had not only captured his heart with sweetness, but soothed his aching soul. The girl who he had fallen in love with.

 “Would you go out with me, doll? Would you let me show you just how much you mean to me?”

(Y/N) looked at him with wide eyes, her heart beginning to flutter in her chest. Bucky wasn’t the only one who had harbored feelings, over the past year, she began to feel something more for the beautiful, broken man who had stumbled into her shop.

“Oh Bucky.” Smiling softly, (Y/N) nodded her head. “I would love to go out with you.”

Bucky’s eyes began to sparkle, his breath getting caught in his throat. “Doll, you’ve just made me the happiest man on earth right now.”

“That feeling goes both ways, Bucky.” (Y/N) giggled, releasing one of her hands from his, and gently placed it against his cheek, feeling the scruff tickling her palm. “ And I missed you too, Bucky.”

 


End file.
